


Music Soothes The Savage Beast

by Lenni51074



Series: Avengers: The Musical [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But in this case he's absolutely correct, Classical music appreciation squad, F/M, Fluff, Hulk loves classical music, Lab fires make Bruce Hulk out, Music, Once again Steve automatically blames Tony, Tony once again accidentally setting shit on fire in the lab, mood music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: When something goes wrong in the lab and Bruce Hulks out, you know just how to calm down The Other Guy.





	Music Soothes The Savage Beast

**Author's Note:**

> You are Tony Stark’s niece, and much to his dismay, you hijack FRIDAY on a regular basis and take control of the music in Avengers Tower. The rest of the team don’t seem to mind so much….

Tony came running out of the lab, from where everyone could hear the sounds of crashing and screaming. “We need to find a way to calm Bruce down!”  
  
“What happened?” asked Steve, concern written all over his face.

“One of our experiments sort of backfired, and it set fire to all of the notes we’ve taken, so now three months of work has gone up in smoke.”  
  
“What did you do?” Steve crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

Tony looked hurt. “Why do you automatically assume that it was _my_ fault?”  
  
Nat rolled her eyes. “Was it?”

Tony sighed. “I might have _accidentally_ caused the fire, but honestly it’s not like I did it on purpose! But now all that work was for nothing and Bruce has Hulked out.”  
  
You started running towards the lab. “FRIDAY, initiate the Jekyll and Hyde protocol! Now!”  
  
“Right away, Miss Stark.”

“Y/N! Stay away from the lab!” Tony cried out in panic.  
  
“I’ve got it under control, Uncle Tony. Just keep everyone else back.” You stood outside the locked doors of the lab, trying to hear if the music had started. Sure enough, you could hear the soothing sounds of _‘Claire de Lune’_ coming through the sound system. You pressed the intercom into the lab so that the Hulk could hear you. “It’s OK, Big Guy. Everything’s going to be OK. I just need you to calm down and listen to the music, alright?”

Hulk was still throwing equipment around the lab, but he paused for a moment when he heard you speak. However, he soon started again, just as agitated as when you’d arrived. _‘Spring’_ from Vivaldi’s Four Seasons started playing. This was followed by Beethoven’s _‘Moonlight Sonata,’_ Ravel’s _‘Bolero’_ and the theme from the movie _‘The Piano’._ Over the period of about half an hour, Hulk slowly calmed down enough that Bruce managed to reappear.

“Hey Bruce, you alright now?” you called, your voice laced with concern.

Bruce smiled sheepishly. “I’m getting there. Thanks, Y/N.”  
  
“Hey, you gave me the idea in the first place. You told me that classical music always relaxed you, so I thought maybe it would help if you ever Hulked out.”

“Do you think you could leave it playing for a bit?” He still looked slightly green.  
  
“Of course. Just let me know when you’ve had enough. I’ll let Uncle Tony know to lay off the heavy rock for a bit.” You headed back to the common room.

Sam asked, “How’s the big guy?”  
  
“Nearly back to normal. We just need to let the music soothe the savage beast a bit more.”  
  
Pietro looked at you with confusion. “What does that mean?”  
  
You looked sternly at Tony. “It means that the classical music will continue playing until such time as Bruce decides he’s had enough of it.” Tony started to protest but you cut him off. “He’s just had a pretty bad episode, and classical music calms him down. It will keep playing until he says otherwise. Understood?” Tony sulked but agreed to let the ‘boring’ music keep playing for now.

“Boring? You think classical music is boring, Uncle Tony? You do realise that Tchaikovsky’s ‘ _1812 Overture’_ requires a cannon to be fired 16 times, right? And there’s a note on the sheet music for _‘Fairies Aire and Death Waltz’_ that calls for people to remove the cattle from the stage once the sopranos have been added.”

The others stared at you, unsure as to whether you were joking or not. (You weren’t).  
  
_‘Ride of the Valkyries’_ came on. “How come _‘Kill the Wabbit’_ is playing?” asked Peter.

You laughed. “It’s not _‘Kill the Wabbit.’_ It’s actually from a Wagnerian opera. This piece is called _‘Ride of the Valkyries’.”_ Thor and Loki looked interested at that. They loved Valkyries. “But the first time I ever heard it was on Bugs Bunny. That’s where I learned most of my early classical music appreciation.”

“I always thought it was called _‘Kill the Wabbit’_ ,” admitted Scott. Clint nodded.  
  
“You people are so uncultured. You know Disney did a whole movie set to classical music don’t you? Two of them, actually.” You were greeted with blank stares. “Oh my God, have none of you seen _‘Fantasia’_ or _‘Fantasia 2000’_? Not one of you know _‘The Sorceror’s Apprentice’_ with Mickey Mouse?” You grumbled about how nobody appreciated ‘real’ music.

After another hour, Bruce came out of the lab and wrapped you in a big hug. “Thank you again, Y/N. You have no idea how much I appreciate what you did.”  
  
You blushed. “It was nothing, Bruce. Honestly, it’s the easiest thing in the world to set up a playlist with FRIDAY. And it makes a nice change from hearing Black Sabbath or AC/DC on constant replay.”  
  
Everybody except Tony agreed with you on that count. “OK people, clearly you need to be educated. FRIDAY, please set up _‘Fantasia’_ in the theatre room for these peasants.”  
  
“Yes, Miss Stark.”

All of the team except Bruce groaned, but grudgingly headed to the theatre room to continue their classical music education. Loki pulled you aside. “Lady Y/N, I would be most interested in hearing more of the music of the Valkyries.”  
  
You smiled at the Trickster. “The opera is called _‘The Ring Cycle’,_ and I’d be more than happy to play it for you one day, Loki. Now shush, it’s time for Disney.”

You sat on the couch squished between Steve and Bucky, and settled in to watch _‘Fantasia’_ , hoping that your friends would learn to see classical music in a new light.


End file.
